More than friends
by xXCrystalwingXx
Summary: Asiv and Ahri have problems getting along, however as time goes on they make a mistake that becomes life changing. Rated M for language and smut
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, I'm here with a League of Legends story like no other (well there may be others like it but I'm just too much of a lazy fuck to check),**

 **Anyway I'm hoping you guys enjoy this, I put A LOT of effort into this and hope for the best.**

It was a normal day at the institute of war, home of "the league of legends", champions and summoners from all over Runeterra are gathered here to take part in battles that will resolve political, religious, and legal disputes,

However this story focuses on one champion and one summoner in particular,

Ahri, the nine-tailed fox is one of the league's most popular and most beautiful champions within the institute,

Then there's Asiv, a young summoner prodigy, his skills as a summoner rival those of a veteran summoner, but he is younger than MANY veterans, to be exact, he's 24.

his thin, almost feminine body build is his most recognizable trait, alongside his golden-amber eyes and silk-like silver hair that reaches to the middle of his back,

He was to take the mid lane for an Ionian vs. Noxus political match,

Bans for the match were:

Noxus banned: Yi, Syndra, and Zed.

while Ionia banned, Draven, Darius, and Talon,

Asiv chose the only other mid laner he knew how to work with, however, they didn't exactly get along, he chose Ahri, and she was the last champ he wanted to work with, saying that they didn't see eye-to-eye was an understatement,

The summoner's rank decides what impact they'll have on society's debates,

Diamonds and beyond take part in international political disputes, while Platinums and Golds only deal with Valoran disputes,

Silvers and below handle minor disputes, such as who owns what plot of land.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Asiv said,

"The sooner, the better." Ahri retorted,

Blue team (Asiv's team)

Top: Akali

Jg: Shen

Mid: Ahri

ADC: Jhin

Support: Soraka

Red team:

Top: Swain

Jg: Sion

Mid: Katarina

Adc: Twitch

Supp: Dr. Mundo

Due to Zaun and Noxus' fuckbuddy relationship, Zaunite champs were permitted to aid Noxus,

The match proceeded in Ionia's favor, Ahri committed an early wander towards bot side and killed both Twitch and Mundo,

Then Sion came barreling towards her like the freight train everyone called him,

Only for Ahri to swiftly dodge and charm the big oaf, then Jhin finishing him off, they didn't worry about him trying to get the last laugh, he was brought down swiftly by Ahri,

Katarina came up from behind her, about to kill Ahri,

"Behind you!" Asiv telepathically cried out to Ahri,

Ahri was killed before she could register what he said, changing her score from 5/0/1 to 5/1/1,

"Couldn't have said something sooner?!" Ahri snapped,

"Well sorry I'm not flawless, nine-tailed wench." Asiv retorted,

After a fight that seemed to last forever, Ionia had won,

Asiv stepped out of the summoning chamber, and low and behold, he walks right into Ahri,

"Honestly, can't I go a day without seeing you?" Asiv groaned,

"Maybe not, but I don't mind it, because a child needs adult supervision." Ahri scoffed,

"What do you mean?" Asiv crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow,

"You, you're a child." Ahri mocked,

"How so?" Asiv scowled,

"You have yet to get laid, you're not an adult until you have been." Ahri laughed mockingly,

"I'd rather not get laid other than looking like a whore of some kind, you know...like you." Asiv said smugly,

"You little fuck!" Ahri growled, with her essence orb ready,

"You wanna go?! Well let's go, fox slut!" Asiv growled back, with ignite set to go,

"Knock it off, you two!" Akali said, stepping between them, worried that they might hurt each other or an innocent bystander, Akali has known both of them since she arrived at the institute, though Asiv was a friend even before the institute,

"I don't know where and when this all started with you two, but it has to stop." Akali said,

Ahri just flipped-off Asiv, while Asiv just rolled his eyes in response to her rude gesture,

"Real mature, Ahri, such gestures do not help the situation." Akali sighed and rubbed her temples,

"Alright, look, I signed you two up for a champions and summoners counseling group, it SHOULD help you two settle this." Akali said,

Asiv and Ahri were about to object until suddenly Hecarim passed by saying, "You two need it, I'm no longer living, but I still need aspirin to get over your fighting."

Asiv and Ahri sighed in defeat and knew this had to be done,

Later that evening, Asiv and Ahri both got to the counseling group sitting in a circle with Renekton, Nasus, Darius, Draven, Vi, Jinx, Leona, and Diana.

Everyone in the circle had one thing in common, they could not get along with one another, all champions were required to leave all weapons aside to avoid a repeat of Lucian and Thresh,

Then Ryze walked into the room and sat in the chair in the center of the circle, he put his glasses on and looked over everyone's names,

"I see Ahri and Asiv have joined us this evening, I was not expecting-" Ryze was cut off by Renekton who said,

"I think we all anticipated them to join us soon."

Vi snickered a bit in response,

"Ehem, yes well...I was hoping to not put it in such a blunt manner." Ryze said,

"Anyway, we'll start things with Draven and Darius today." Ryze said,

"Well... as you all know, my name's Darius."

"Hello Darius." Everyone said in unison,

"Violets are blue, roses are red, why can't Jinx just shoot me dead?" Asiv and Ahri both thought,

After the counseling circle, and everyone left, Ryze kept Asiv and Ahri afterwards to make a bit more progress,

"So, you two are here for the sole purpose so we can dig a bit deeper into your problem." Ryze said,

"Every dispute has a source, so, how long have you two known each other?" Ryze said, pulling out a notepad,

"Really since I first arrived at the institute 3 years ago." Asiv answered,

"I see, can you confirm this, Ahri?" Ryze asked,

"Yes, that's correct." Ahri answered,

"Alright, so, was there AT ALL a time where you two got along?" Ryze asked then pointed his pen towards Ahri,

"I guess for a short time." Ahri answered,

"Your input?" Ryze asked, pointing towards Asiv,

"There was, it all started when I first met Ahri, we got along fine for the most part, but then..." Asiv cut himself off,

"I...tried to take advantage of him..." Ahri said sheepishly,

"How so?" Ryze asked,

"I tried to charm him to get my way...if you know what I mean." Ahri said, not making eye contact,

"I see..." Ryze said, suddenly regretting asking,

"I only pretended to get along, then when my charm failed he noticed my confusion and asked what was wrong, then once I slipped up, he was...pretty pissed." Ahri said,

"I was also at fault...she got angry after I called her a 'shameless whore' and a few other things that I REALLY should not repeat ever again." Asiv said,

"I see, alright, what I'm seeing is an unsettled grudge, so I suggest the two of you start over, re-introduce yourselves and go from there, right here, right now." Ryze said,

"Alright, well, I'm Asiv, a Diamond 3 summoner." Asiv said, offering his hand to Ahri,

"I'm Ahri, otherwise known as 'the nine-tailed fox', nice to make your acquaintance." Ahri said, shaking Asiv's hand,

"Good, now I want you two to visit me every weekend, to see how you're both doing." Ryze said,

The two of them left the room, though Ryze felt this was only the beginning and it would take a lot longer than they would want it to.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this, lemme know what you think so far, and yes I'll still be updating the "Lyseth" account's stories every now and then, though they may be transferred over to this account.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, now one of you mentioned that my writing style has changed, well you see I wanted to improve, so I mustered up all my Eragon books and checked out how those were written, so taking inspiration from there, I developed a better writing style.**

It has been 2 days since Ahri and Asiv visited the counseling, and they only seemed to improve very slightly,

"Honestly you two, it's like you TRY to find something to argue about." Akali sighed, looking at her two friends, Asiv and Ahri, the three of them were sitting together in the dining hall, and Ahri and Asiv were at each other's throats again,

"And people think we're bad." Leona whispered to Diana,

"I strongly doubt we can find a common ground." Asiv said,

"Doubt... is the greatest enemy." They heard Yi say as he approached,

"I know the two of you don't see eye to eye, but you must not doubt your ability to solve this." Yi continued,

"I have heard that one way to make amends is a goal for the two to strive for." Akali said,

"Such as?" Ahri and Asiv asked in unison,

"There is a serious matter at hand, and you two are needed." Shen said as he approached,

"What is it?" Asiv asked, knowing Shen was one to NEVER exaggerate or joke,

"There is conflict, Zaun wishes to use a new type of chemical based warfare and use specific uninhabited parts of Ionia to see environmental effects, specifically, the cherry blossom groves." Shen said,

"WHAT?!" Ahri and Asiv said in unison,

"They can't do that! I love those groves!" Ahri exclaimed,

"Yeah! I spent my childhood playing in those groves!" Asiv snapped,

"You're needed for this match, Asiv, help us preserve our homeland." Yi said,

"Is Urgot ugly?" Asiv asked,

"Yes?" Akali said with a bit of confusion,

"Exactly, I'm in." Asiv said,

"Same here!" Ahri said,

"Alright, the match begins in two hours from now." Akali said,

"This should help them get along better, a common goal encourages cooperation after all." Akali thought,

The match was soon underway, the lineups were in place,

Red team (Asiv's team):

Ahri mid

Akali top

Shen jg

Jhin ADC

Sona support

Blue team:

Singed Top

Ekko Mid

Warwick jg

Twitch ADC

Blitzcrank support

Ahri got an early lead against Ekko thanks to Shen invading and giving Ahri first blood, and then proceeded to get her a double kill off Warwick,

"So far so good Ahri." Asiv said Telepathically, him and Ahri were actually starting to warm up to one another the more time they took to listen to one another as the match went on, Akali also noticed in teamfights that Ahri was doing A LOT better, and the summoner who chose her said that Asiv seemed as ease as well,

Ahri then managed to win the game after getting a pentakill, the opponents surrendered 5 votes to 0,

After Asiv and the other summoners from his team left the summoning chamber, Asiv was greeted by an ecstatic Ahri, all other Ionian champions and summoners also gathered around applauding Asiv and Ahri for winning this important match,

"It seems you two are much closer to achieving balance." Shen said,

"We must celebrate this occasion, we will gather at the lounge and bar for a celebration tonight." Kennen said,

Later that night after Ahri cleaned herself up and put on her new set of clothing (foxfire uniform), she joined the Ionian champs and summoners in the bar and lounge, Jhin tried being the entertainment but was quickly declined much to everyone's relief.

"Ahri! Over here!" Asiv said calling out to the nine-tailed vixen,

Once she got over to him, he handed her a mug of Ionian mead,

"To our victory!" Asiv said,

"To our victory!" Ahri repeated,

The two of them knocked their mugs together in an act of cheers, then took a large swig of their mead,

"So Ahri...I'm sorry about way back then...y'know." Asiv apologized,

"No, I should be sorry, I played with your feelings and didn't consider them, so I'm sorry." Ahri said,

"So long as we get along from here on out, Zaun will never win." Asiv said,

"Yeah, go team Ahri!" Ahri cheered,

"I never agreed to that." Asiv said, smirking with an eyebrow quirked,

"Too late! It's already official!" Ahri teased,

The celebration was surprisingly effective in getting even Zed and Syndra into a good mood,

Which the two actually accepted Asiv and Ahri's challenge to a drinking contest, which Asiv and Ahri won, four mug's of Xiao Long Sake each without either of them passing out, Syndra and Zed found out then and there, they both poor alcohol tolerance,

After the festivities began to die down, both Asiv and Ahri decided to call it a night,

"Ahri, need some help getting to your room?" Asiv asked her,

"Pffffffffft...I'm fahn." Ahri seemed a little slurred in her speech,

"Yeah...you're beyond drunk." Asiv said,

"But so are you Asiv, not nearly as drunk as Ahri, but here." Akali said, handing Asiv a small box of pills,

"Take one tonight and try to get Ahri to take one, it'll reduce the hangover you'll both feel in the morning." Akali said popping one in her mouth, she was a little tipsy but Jhin and Jax were the worst case, as they were both singing some kinda "Irish drinking song", while dancing on top of tables,

"Those two are a lost cause though." Akali said,

"Thanks Akali, sleep well." Asiv said as he gave Ahri a piggyback ride to her room,

"Is this the universe with Amaya or the evil dupe? I get these multiverse things confused ALL the time." Ahri said with a drunken giggle and burp,

Asiv didn't know what the heck she was talking about but shrugged it off and considered it just drunken chatter,

He got to her room and realized he'd have to dig through Ahri's pocket for the key, only problem was, she didn't have any pockets,

"Ahri, where's your key?" Asiv asked,

"I don't know, where's YOUR key?" Ahri giggled, still drunk,

"Nevermind, guess I'll just let you crash in my room tonight." Asiv sighed,

"Crash? Did you steal Corki's chopper?" Ahri asked,

Asiv ignored her and carried her to his room, and unlocked the door,

He set her down on his bed,

"Y'know, I'll just sleep on the couch tonight." Asiv said,

"But I want cuddles..." Ahri whined childishly,

Ahri was persistent when drunk so he figured it was best not to argue,

He laid next to her, but rolled over to pay no mind to her, suddenly she pulled him close and got on top of him,

"I'm feeling hot below..." Ahri said seductively,

"Do me good~" Ahri said seductively and still drunk,

Asiv felt the intoxication from the alcohol take effect and he couldn't resist any longer,

He pulled Ahri into a kiss, next thing he knew, he heard Ahri's panties drop to the floor.

 **Cutting it off here guys, sorry, you'll have to wait. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, do this entire chapter is a smut that takes place after the last chapter, be aware, I'm not gonna add more of the main story to this chapter so you can choose whether to skip this smut or not.**

After Asiv and Ahri broke the kiss, Ahri laid back with her head on the pillow and spread her legs apart, revealing her wet hairless pussy under her short skirt,

"Please...punish my naughty pussy~" Ahri chimed, spreading her pussy open,

Asiv smirked then kissed her neck, making Ahri moan, suddenly she squeaked in delight as Asiv gently stroked and played with her pussy's lips, Ahri bit her lower lip and shuddered in arousal, feeling her heart rate spike and her breathing becoming labored,

Asiv stopped long enough to remove Ahri's clothing then gazed at the beauty before him, her flawless pale skin looking deliciously inviting, and her sexy hourglass figure drove Asiv wild,

He started trailing kisses from her collarbone, down her plump perky breasts, and down her lightly toned flat belly, loving every squeak, whimper, and moan she made as he did so,

He then started caressing her thighs, making Ahri yelp,

"You're full of cute noises aren't you?" Asiv asked seductively,

Ahri's face turned red in embarrassment that he could get her to make those sounds, suddenly Ahri squealed in delight and arched her back as Asiv licked circles around her naval, then covered her mouth,

"Asiv I- KYAAA!" Ahri cried out as Asiv grabbed one of her tails and stroked it along her pussy and nibbled on one of her ears,

"Be a good girl now~" Asiv stopped paying attention to her ear and started lightly licking her nipple and pinch the other with his free hand, making Ahri whine in pleasure,

Asiv let go of her tail and started finger-fucking her with his middle finger, Ahri threw her head back and cried out at the sudden intrusion,

"Your pussy likes this doesn't it? It's trying to suck my finger in deeper~" Asiv said as he wiggles his finger inside her and ended up hitting her G-spot,

"Yes! Right there! More! Please more!" Ahri begged, feeling her climax approach,

Asiv continued finger-fucking Ahri, getting faster and faster, making her fluids splash out onto the bedsheets, then suddenly, he extracted his finger right as Ahri was about to reach her climax,

"Nyaaah! Why did you do that?" Ahri whined, feeling sexual frustration since her release was denied,

"I wanted to do...this." Asiv said as he pinched her clit and lightly rubbed it, making Ahri scream at the top of her lungs as she had a massive orgasm, her head was thrown back, back arched, hips bucking, toes curled as she shuddered and spasmed uncontrollably as her fluids squirt out onto the bedsheets,

"Good girl~" Asiv said as he gently stroked her twitching pink slit, making Ahri purr,

"I want to return the favor." Ahri said once she pulled herself together,

Ahri laid Asiv back and stripped him of his clothing, she drooled at the sight of his slender, almost feminine figure, most other males within the league or quite muscular, both male summoners and male champs were like that,

Ahri looked at Asiv's 6 1/2 inch erection and was eager to start,

She started stroking his length with her soft, delicate, lithe hand, making him groan,

She then used her index finger and thumb with her other hand to rub the tip teasingly, making Asiv gasp and shudder,

Ahri then started sucking and licking at his balls, driving Asiv crazy,

"A-Ahri...gonna- AUGH!" Asiv cried out as he came, releasing a large load of sperm onto Ahri's hands and a few strands into her hair,

Ahri stopped stroking and rubbing his length then lick from base to tip, making Asiv gasp from the sensitivity that followed after his climax,

Ahri then got in position to ride him, pressing his tip against her pussy,

"Ready?" She asked as she stroked his length in this position,

Without saying anything, Asiv suddenly thrusted deep inside her,

making Ahri cry out in surprise,

"E-Easy! It's been awhile!" Ahri complained as her eyes teared up a bit,

"S-Sorry." Asiv said,

Ahri started riding Asiv at her own pace and bit her lower lip while smiling, which was a look Asiv found quite sexy,

Asiv loved how she felt inside, soft, wet, warm, and VERY tight,

Asiv then grabbed her hips and thrusted along with her movements, making Ahri squeak in surprise,

"You bad boy! Trying to make me cum~" Ahri said, as she reached behind herself and lightly squeezed and rubbed Asiv's balls as she rotated her hips,

"A-Ahri! I'm close!" Asiv said,

Ahri let go of his balls and started riding him faster, feeling her climax approaching as well,

"Let's release together!" Ahri cried out,

They both cried out each other's names as they came, Asiv filled her empty womb with his sperm, so much that a lot leaked out, they tired out and fell asleep right there in Asiv's bed, with Asiv still inside her.

 **Hey guys, if you read this, hope you liked it, I'll try to have the next chapter out by tomorrow night or Monday afternoon.**

 **now before anyone complains about the smut being "too short", the smut is NOT the main focus of the story, so please no complaints please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What up guys, I'm here with the newest chapter and now just so everyone's aware, this will be somewhat of a time jump, about 4 weeks later after the smut.**

Akali was worried, both Asiv and Ahri weren't speaking or even so much as glancing towards one another, they were getting along so well and now suddenly just stopped speaking, hell, Asiv won't even summon Ahri, the two of them are avoiding ALL interaction,

"Asiv, is everything okay?" Akali asked him as she sat across from him, watching as he flipped through the pages about runic spells, she was on break from medical work and didn't bother changing, which got many to stare,

"Huh? Y-Yeah...everything's fine." He said sounding unsure, Akali decided to poke a bit further,

"Why haven't you spoken with Ahri lately?" Akali asked, noticing Ahri trying to avoid contact,

Asiv sighed and rubbed the back of his head,

"If I tell you, please don't say a thing to anyone." Asiv pleaded,

Akali cross her heart and motioned the "zip and lock" motion over her lips,

"After the party, we ended up getting a bit TOO comfortable with each other." Asiv said,

Akali took a moment to put two and two together then turned red in the face,

"Well...that escalated quickly." Akali said awkwardly,

"When we woke up the next morning, we realized what had happened and just...avoided contact since." Asiv said,

"I see." Akali said, she noticed Ahri looking towards her with pleading eyes as if silently asking for help,

"Well, I have a match to get to." Asiv said as he walked off,

Ahri then hurriedly scurried over to Akali once Asiv was gone,

"Ahri? You look distressed, is something wrong?" Akali asked,

"Yes, I don't know why, but I've been eating more than usual, and I feel nauseated at times, I don't know what's wrong with me, please tell me you can get me in for an appointment!" Ahri practically was on her knees begging,

"Alright, I can actually take a look at you right now." Akali said, she, Kennen and Shen were all volunteers for medical work whenever they were not in a match to help "maintain the balance" as Shen would say,

Akali brought Ahri to the infirmary, and went about her regular routine,

"Alright, you seem fine in every way, but... I know this is unlikely, but I'll need you to take a pregnancy test." Akali said,

Ahri rolled her eyes, "There's no way I could be pregnant." She thought,

After she did the test, Akali asked to see the results, and her eyes widened, but at the same time was glad it was nothing serious,

"Ahri...the results came through as confirmed...you're pregnant." Akali said,

Ahri's eyes widened and she covered her mouth in shock,

"W-W-What?! How could-? How did-? What?!" Ahri was at a loss for words,

"You did all kinds of tests when I got here! You said that my chances of pregnancy were next to zero!" Ahri exclaimed,

"Calm down, quick question, did anything else happen in the last three to four weeks?" Akali asked,

Ahri thought for a second,

"Well there was the celebration, Asiv let me stay in his room that night to be sure I didn't get hurt and...oh no..." Ahri said trailing off,

"What? What is it?" Akali asked,

"Me and Asiv had sex, driven by alcohol...the reason we're avoiding contact." Ahri said, seeming a bit saddened,

"Ahri, it's best we don't tell Shen or Kennen." Akali said,

"Why?" Ahri asked,

"The kinkou were told be sure you didn't multiply, so...under protocol I'm supposed to either terminate you or if you cooperate, abort the offspring-" Akali was interrupted by Ahri,

"No! I won't let you!" Ahri said, getting defensive and drawing out her essence orb,

"Calm down! I wasn't finished... but you're a friend and I want you to be happy, so I won't do either, and I will hide this from Shen and Kennen as best I can." Akali said earnestly,

Ahri sighed in relief, "Thank you, I should go find Asiv! He needs to hear the news!" Ahri said with glee as she bolted out the door,

"I only hope I can keep this from Shen and Kennen." Akali thought, knowing that this could very well put her at risk of punishment from the Kinkou, ranging from removal of her position all the way to execution or banishment from Ionia.

 **Hey guys, hope you're all having a FANTASTIC Easter Sunday, thanks for your unwavering support, I hope I can keep it up for you all. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so apparently I was given a warning by a member of "the eliminators" who shall remain anonymous, and I will be removing the smut chapter soon, but hey, it wasn't even gonna be the main focus of the story so, no big, yes I'm annoyed by this, but hey, the sooner I get a tinfoil hat cult off my back, the better.**

Ahri raced through the halls of the institute searching for Asiv, then was told that he was in the reflection chamber, where she found him speaking with Ashe,

"Asiv? May I have a moment?" Ahri asked him,

Asiv looked towards her and remained silent for a moment before answering,

"Sure." Asiv said, excusing himself,

"What is it Ahri?" Asiv asked,

"Asiv, remember our 'incident' about four weeks ago?" Ahri asked,

"Yeah, what about it?" Asiv quirked an eyebrow,

"Well Akali was doing her regular check up turns out..." Ahri leaned in close to Asiv's ear,

"...I'm pregnant~" she said happily, Asiv's eyes widened and his jaw dropped,

"Wait...I thought...how did..." Asiv suddenly felt dizzy right before he fainted,

"I'm the one who got pregnant, why should he be the one fainting?" Ahri thought,

Later, Asiv woke up at the infirmary, with Ahri and Ashe there waiting for him to wake up,

"What happened?" Asiv asked as he sat up in the bed,

"You fainted." Ashe said,

"So it wasn't a dream?" Asiv asked,

"Nope, I really am pregnant." Ahri said happily,

Ashe looked towards Ahri, surprised no less,

"Wait, you're pregnant?!" Ashe asked,

"Yep, and Asiv's gonna be a daddy~" Ahri chimed,

"Well...congratulations to both of you." Ashe said, still surprised,

"But please keep it quiet, Shen and Kennen have orders from the Kinkou to eliminate me and/or the child if I ever managed to reproduce." Ahri said softly,

"Okay, I'll be sure to." Ashe said,

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Ashe asked,

"Too early to tell." Ahri said,

"Be sure to submit some paperwork to the council, the rift will revive you but not the unborn child if you die." Ashe said,

"Alright, I'm be sure to do so." Ahri said,

"I already took care of it." Akali said as she walked into the room,

"The council said they will keep it quiet and if anyone asks, it's for 'medical reasons', and only Ahri can choose who can know." Akali said reassuringly,

"Great! That's good to hear." Ashe said,

"So Asiv, what do you want to name our child?" Ahri asked,

"Can this wait? I need a bit of time to myself after hearing this." Asiv said, still shaken up by the news.

"Okay." Ahri said, understanding his shock,

Asiv was released from the infirmary and seemed out Zilean for help, he found Zilean's living quarters and was invited in by the timekeeper, his entire room was covered in clocks, each following a different time zone on runeterra,

"Zilean, I'm sure you know why I'm here already." Asiv said,

"Yes, it's about Ahri." Zilean said, seeing both past and future gives you these kinda perks,

"I need to know, Zilean, does Ahri have the child in the future?" Asiv asked,

"Depending on your actions, yes." Zilean said,

"Do I make a good father in the future?" Asiv asked,

"I'm afraid I cannot offer that much information, as it may cause problems in the rift of time." Zilean said,

"Alright, when will Shen and Kennen discover Ahri's pregnant? Surely they have access to those records." Asiv asked,

"I cannot answer that precisely, but Akali did refrain from writing it down on the records." Zilean said,

"Alright, so lastly, is there any way I can avoid the outcome I'd want to see, THE LEAST?" Asiv asked,

"Seek out Ivern, he can help, I will say this, if you don't seek out Ivern, you will end up leaving Ahri as a single parent, then, Shen and Kennen will surely take action." Zilean said,

Asiv didn't like the sound of that, at first he was thinking of just running away from this and never looking back, but hearing that innocent children could be hurt, yanked him back into taking Zilean's word.

"Alright, I will, thank you Zilean." Asiv said,

Asiv left Zilean's room thus escaping the collective "tick-tock" of all the clocks within the room,

Asiv looked all over and had much difficulty finding Ivern, but was told by Maokai that Ivern typically is in the forest near the institute,

"Ivern! Ivern, I need your help! Zilean told me to find you!" Asiv called out, looking for the friend of the forest,

Suddenly Ivern jumped up from a nearby plant that shouldn't have been able to hide him,

"Summoned Asiv, what a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you?" Ivern said, as he poked at the ground gently, making flowers bloom around the two of them,

"I need your help, you see..." Asiv explained everything to the unusually cheerful tree-man, who listened to Asiv's problem with great interest,

"Well, you need nothing more than to accept the outcome." Ivern said,

"Everyone makes mistakes, some minor, while others are life changing, but mistakes are the same thing, we must accept the outcome, and take responsibility." Ivern continued,

"No one is ever truly lost, physically or figuratively, we just need to adjust for our new path." Ivern quoted himself,

"Life is a precious gift, never take it for granted." Ivern said,

"I understand now, thank you, Ivern." Asiv said,

"Not a problem, Summoner Asiv, many don't want help when they are at a loss, but I'm glad you decided to accept help." Ivern said,

"I have to go see Ahri now, see you on the rift, please keep this a secret, as Shen and Kennen have orders to prevent Ahri from ever reproducing." Asiv said to Ivern before leaving,

"Sure thing, farewell my friend!" Ivern called out,

"Now, I wonder what the ducks are plotting today." He said to himself, before vanishing into the vegetation again,

Later, Asiv found Ahri's room, and knocked on the door,

"Asiv? What's u-?" Ahri was interrupted by Asiv hugging her,

"I'm sorry..." Asiv apologized,

"What for?" Ahri asked quizzically,

"I tried to run away from what happened between us, but, Zilean and Ivern pointed me in the right direction." Asiv said,

"I need to take responsibility." Asiv said,

Ahri returned the hug, "I'm glad you came back, I was scared and didn't know what to do if you were going to just up and vanish." Ahri replied with tearful eyes,

The two of them knew this was not gonna be easy, but they had to accept the outcome, plus Ahri wanted to keep the child anyway.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this, and be aware, the smut chapter has been removed due to the tinfoil hat cult called "the eliminators", yes from here on out, I will refer to them as "tinfoil hat cult" as they act like it could lead to Armageddon making the smut chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What up guys? It's yo boi! Here with a new chapter, now I hope you guys understand that I'm sticking with League lore BEFORE the institute was removed, it just makes things easier.**

This time we'll be looking more into Ahri and Asiv as a couple.

It has been three days since Asiv accepted his mistake, him and Ahri are now officially sharing the same living quarters, Shen and Kennen were lead on by Akali that she's assigned Asiv to "observe Ahri's condition", Ashe while not being a parent herself has been gracious enough to give Asiv and Ahri some help regarding child care, as she was taught these when she became of age,

Asiv and Ahri may have despised each other before, but no one would be able to tell now, well...if anyone else besides Zilean, Ivern, Akali and Ashe knew, that is,

Ahri was soaking in the large round bathtub, gazing upon the Ionian design carvings along the jade lining near the ceiling,

"If only Asiv were here..." Ahri sighed, Asiv was gone all day dealing with political matches, Ahri picked up some suds in her hand and gently blew on them, making them go a short distance before slowly descending into the tub again,

Meanwhile, Asiv was returning to his and Ahri's room after having political matches ALL DAY,

"Damn, at least that last one regarding The Crystal Scar went well, it will remain divided between Noxus and Demacia." Asiv sighed,

"Now, I just need to relax after listening to Aurelion CONSTANTLY gloating about how he surpasses every life form here." Asiv groaned, though when Aurelion wasn't berating and gloating, he had some interesting things to say,

Asiv got to his and Ahri's room, unlocked the door and walked in,

"Ahri! I'm back!" Asiv called out, no response,

He checked around and caught the sound of movement in the bath tub through the bathroom door,

He noticed the door was unlocked then smirked,

Ahri was enjoying herself as the warm water lightly caressed her lithe figure, relaxing every muscle, she was so caught up that she didn't notice Asiv enter and get in with her, until he stroked her fox ear, making her eyes fly open in surprise,

"Hey there beautiful~" Asiv chimed as he continued stroking,

"Hmmm~ Glad you're back~" Ahri purred,

Asiv sat her in front of him with her back to his front,

"I couldn't leave you two alone all day." Asiv said before lightly rubbing Ahri's lower belly by her waistline, making her purr,

"Asiv...have you decided on a name for our young one?" Ahri asked,

"Hmmm...not yet, but we'll think of one together~" Asiv said happily before he lightly kissed at her neck,

Just then, there was a knock at their living quarters' door,

"Aww...that ruined the moment." Asiv whined playfully,

"One moment!" Asiv called out, he dried himself off and put on a tank top and shorts, then put on his bathrobe, he went over to the door and found Akali there,

"Hey Akali, what's up?" Asiv asked,

"Just checking in on you two, no one else has found out, right?" Akali asked,

"No, no one else has even asked about her condition." Asiv said,

Akali sighed in relief, people likely just figured, "Possible illness that they don't want spreading like wildfire",

"That's good to know." Akali said, She had been checking in on Ahri CONSTANTLY, clearly she was worried to death,

"Akali, are you at all worried about your relations with the Kinkou after all this?" Asiv asked, knowing very well what could happen,

Akali but her lip then sighed, "yes, but you two are my friends and I don't want to ruin this for you, to put it in your choice words, you sometimes have to say 'fuck it' and do what's right, even if it's not okay in the eyes of others." Akali said,

Asiv was a bit surprised that Akali actually spoke in his way, as she'd normally smack him upside the head for swearing, it was unusual to hear her speak in a coarse manner,

"Oh and...am I interrupting something?" Akali asked, noticing Asiv's attire,

"Yeah...you are, but you have your reasons." Asiv said,

Akali' face turned red,

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Akali said, bowing repeatedly,

"It's fine! It's fine! I'm glad you decided to check up on her." Asiv said reassuringly,

"However~ you could make it up to us by joining in~" Asiv decided to poke a little fun at Akali, whose face turned as red as a rose, and turned away,

"N-N-No! I don't think that'd be a good idea!" Akali said, she decided to leave,

Asiv locked the door again and returned to Ahri in the bath, who was waiting patiently for his return,

"Was it Akali?" Ahri asked,

"Yep, as usual." Asiv chuckled, as he undressed and got in with her, assuming the same position with her as before,

"Asiv...you're not only staying with me because of the child, right?" Ahri asked with worry,

Asiv shook his head then held her close,

"No, well...maybe at first, but as time went on, I felt something more." Asiv said,

"W-What?" Ahri asked,

"It'll be easier to express versus explaining." Asiv said before reaching under the water and teasing her, making Ahri bite her lip and squeal in delight,

"A-Asiv! KYAAA!" Ahri cried out as she shuddered and heaved heavy breaths,

"Aww~ that was quick~" Asiv teased,

"Very funny...we're not going beyond that until AFTER the child's born." Ahri said, trying to sound stern,

"That's fine, not into THAT anyway." Asiv chuckled,

Later that night, after Ahri was asleep, Asiv was out and about seeking out a very specific creature,

he found a large metal gate and knocked on it, the gate groaned before slowly opening, revealing a large chamber of dirt and rocks, with crystals sticking out of the ground,

Asiv walked in slowly and the gate slowly shut behind him,

"Skarner?! Are you here?! I need a moment with you!" Asiv called out, his voice echoing into the chamber as the various colored crystals glistened and sparkled in the moonlight from the skylight in the ceiling,

Suddenly there was a rumbling and the ground cracked and crumbled as a MASSIVE crystalline Scorpion emerged, he looked at Asiv with his glowing menacing yellow eyes,

"Summoner Asiv, what brings you here? I do not get many visitors." Skarner said,

"I need a favor, do you happen to have any diamond shards or chunks lying around?" Asiv asked,

Skarner looked around then looked towards a rock no bigger than a baseball, he pointed his tail to it then released a beam, turning it into a red diamond,

"This is the rarest of minerals within all of runeterra, however, in exchange, I have but one request." Skarner said, as his claw held the diamond,

"Sure, what are you looking for?" Asiv asked,

"The halls of the institute are too small for me to wander through, the council has likely forgotten about me due to how rarely I'm summoned, I will give you this red diamond in exchange for requesting I be shrunken down, to about Malphite's height." The crystalline Vanguard said,

"Sure thing, one second..." Asiv said, bringing out his crystal ball which was used when he summoned a champion, it was the size of a marble then floated at his head level and grew to the size of a basketball, then one of the council members answered, clearly going through some late night paperwork,

"Summoner Asiv, what is it you require at this hour?" The council member asked,

"We have a problem, Skarner, the crystalline vanguard, has been unable to leave his room, he's much too big for the hallways, think maybe you can shrink him down?"

Asiv asked,

"We had been meaning to get around to that, my apologies, Skarner, we shall bring down your size first thing in the morning." The council member said before Asiv's orb shrank back to the size of a marble and went into his pocket,

"Much obliged, summoned Asiv, now I shall follow through with my end of the deal." Skarner said, setting the red diamond on a rock next to Asiv,

"Thank you, Skarner, get some rest." Asiv said, before walking out as the gate closed behind him once again,

Once Asiv returned to his room, he took a quick measurement of Ahri's ring finger as she slept, then headed out again, this time to the piltover wing of the institute, he approached a door that had sounds of tools at work, he knocked on the door, then heard the tools stop, followed by the sound of walking coming towards the door, which was opened by none other than Cecil Heimerdinger,

"Ah summoned Asiv, pleasure to see you, what brings you here so late in the night if I may ask?" Heimer asked,

"Do you happen to know anything about diamond cutting?" Asiv asked,

"Hmmm...yes, I do as a matter of fact, I used to do so to help myself make extra fundings in my younger days, why do you ask?" Heimer replied as he motioned for Asiv to follow him inside, Asiv saw all kinds of contraptions, such as different turrets, some looked alien while others looked like they were made of snow,

"Well I was going to ask if you could cut this down to size for a ring, along with possibly a necklace." Asiv said, showing the yordle inventor the red diamond, then handing it to him so he can have a closer look,

"By golly, such a brilliant diamond this is, no doubt Skarner's finest work yet." Heimer said, he was more than familiar with Skarner's crystallizing powers, much like every other champion in the institute,

"Yes, it will be doable, they will be ready by morning." Heimer said,

"Thanks Heimer, as always, you don't let me down." Asiv said,

"Not a problem, it's the least I could do." Heimer said as he got his diamond cutting tools together,

Asiv called it a night after that and returned to his and Ahri's room afterwards,

In the morning he retrieved the bits of diamond that Heimer cut, one specifically cut for a ring and the rest were nice tear drop shapes,

Asiv went towards the Demacian wing and found Poppy's smithing shop, Poppy was obviously in as Asiv could hear the sound of her hammering away at heated metal,

"Poppy, still doing the blacksmith side job eh?" Asiv said, catching Poppy's attention,

She wiped the sweat from her brow and looked towards him,

"Oh hey Asiv, yeah, you would not believe how often these guys break there armor and weapons or need them resharpened." Poppy said as she took the newly shaped sword and dipped it into a bucket of water,

"I need a special order if possible." Asiv said,

"Sure, what is it?" Poppy asked,

"Any chance you can make a ring with these dimensions?" Asiv asked as he handed Poppy a small piece of paper,

"Yeah, I can, any jewels for it? Or just a plain ring?" She asked,

"There is one jewel for it, here." Asiv said, showing Poppy the small red cut diamond,

"Wow, that's a beauty." Poppy said after a whistle,

"If possible, could you also make a necklace using these other bits?" Asiv asked, showing Poppy the tear drop shaped shards,

"So...there's clearly someone you got your eye on~" Poppy chimed,

Asiv rubbed the back of his awkwardly,

"Who's the lucky gal?" Poppy asked, showing interest,

"It's Ahri." Asiv answered,

"Whoa, as in the nine-tailed fox? Someone's aiming high." Poppy laughed,

"Wait...but I thought you two were on bad terms." Poppy said, now feeling confused,

"Actually..." Asiv explained the situation to Poppy, whose jaw dropped,

"She's pregnant?!" Poppy asked, completely shocked,

"Yeah, but I'm REALLY trusting you with this, word CANNOT get out, no matter what, Shen and Kennen have orders to prevent this if it ever happened." Asiv said,

"I promise, I'll have the necklace and ring ready by next week." Poppy said,

"Great, thanks Poppy." Asiv said before taking his leave,

As Asiv left, he didn't notice a certain swift scout walk away from the doorway, Teemo walked away towards the infirmary, meeting with a certain heart of the tempest,

"I normally would have done it myself, but my work here kept me from doing so, what did you see?" Kennen asked, he had noticed Asiv's snooping around and suddenly becoming friendly with Ahri, thus making him suspicious,

"I couldn't understand most of it, as the workshop was pretty loud, but I did catch something about a ring, necklace and Ahri, then Asiv gave Poppy some red diamonds." Teemo said,

"I see... it may be nothing, but one can't be too sure, thank you." Kennen said, closing a file folder,

"Now, I have to meet with Tristana, I'll be on my way now." Teemo said, taking off,

"Akali! I need a moment with you." Kennen called out to her,

"Yes Kennen?" Akali said as she approached,

"Do you know anything about Asiv and Ahri's sudden friendliness towards one another? I know you have been checking in on them every now and then, and Asiv has apparently asked Poppy to craft jewelry." Kennen said,

Akali' blood turned cold, Kennen was growing suspicious, and if he figures out what's going on, she would be held responsible for withholding information,

"Akali... do I need to repeat myself?" Kennen asked, after waiting for a few moments,

"N-No, sorry, well..." Akali sighed,

"Kennen, if I tell you, please don't spread the word." Akali said, trying to cook up a quick lie,

"That depends on what's going on." Kennen said, seeming suspicious,

"You see, Asiv has told me about how he and Ahri have been getting along better thanks to Ryze's counseling, and over the past few weeks, they've been getting closer and closer, and the jewelry...he uh...was going to present them to Ahri as an apology gift for the harsh past between them." Akali said keeping her cool despite lying her ass off,

"I see, well, so both the ring and the necklace are gifts?" Kennen asked,

"Yes, he told me about it and wanted to keep it secret." Akali lied further,

"Okay then, I apologize for my suspicions." Kennen said,

Once Kennen walked through the doorway near them, Akali sighed in relief,

"That was close." She thought, before heading out to prepare for a match,

Later, Kennen met with Shen that night, both sitting in a full lotus position (sitting cross legged with your feet resting on opposite thighs),

"So, I briefly overheard you asking Akali about Ahri, what did she say?" Shen asked,

"She said Asiv was getting an apology gift together for Ahri, your thoughts, Shen?" Kennen asked,

Shen stared blankly for a second before saying,

"She's hiding something, something more than what she's telling." Shen said.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think about Shen and Kennen getting involved here. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry I've been slow, working at Home Depot now so I haven't had as much time as I used to, but I'll post whenever I can.**

Asiv had just come back from Poppy's shop where he picked up a silver necklace studded with red diamonds and matching ring, the ones he custom ordered no doubt,

He put them into jewelry cases and hid them within his cloak's pocket,

"Summoner Asiv, there's something I must discuss with you." He heard a familiar voice say, he turned to see Shen standing there,

"Sure Shen, what's on your mind?" Asiv asked,

"It's about Ahri, what ails her presently?" Shen asked,

Asiv felt his blood run cold, he never thought the eye of the twilight would ask that, making him worried what would happen,

"Well...we're not exactly sure, but it seems she's dealing with ...uhh... over exposure to runic magic, so I'm...making sure it doesn't get...worse." Asiv said, nervously making it up as he went,

"I see...I shall look into this myself, the institute must have similar records." Shen said,

"Okay, anything you dig up would REALLY help us out." Asiv said,

Shen nodded then was summoned into the rift,

Asiv sighed in relief, Shen was going to find out eventually, and he was hoping for a miracle at this point.

"You seem troubled summoner." Asiv heard a grim voice say from behind, he turned to see the grave digger himself, Yorick,

"Yes, I'll tell you, so long as I can trust you with a secret." Asiv said,

Yorick slowly nodded in response, Asiv told Yorick about what would happen if Shen or Kennen found out about the child,

"Judgment for one who has not been given a chance, I may feel little emotions if any at all, but I believe that that judgment is an unfair one." Yorick said,

The maiden then appeared from the tombstone Yorick carries,

"They are weak! Pathetic excuses to enforce order by praying on an infant! An unborn one at that!" The maiden shrieked,

"I agree, it does not sound fair in the slightest." Asiv said,

"Summoner Asiv, there is one way you can prevent this tragedy from striking." Yorick said,

"What might that be?" Asiv asked,

"If the Kinkou finds out, declare this a matter under the institute, since your summoner rank meets the criteria, you can do so, and give Ahri's child a chance at life." Yorick said,

Asiv had forgotten that since he was diamond, he could declare matters as institute matters so long as it was law enforcement, political or executions.

"That's a great idea, but what about champions? Most of Ionia's champions are under the Kinkou or are of political position." Asiv said, knowing that they could easily choose to be against Ahri and him,

"The fist of the shadows, Akali, is on your side as you stated, that is one champion so far, as I recall, executions can be dealt with by ANY champions who wish to take a side." Yorick said,

"That's great! All I have to do is befriend enough champions to fight for me and Ahri." Asiv said,

"If it is any help, summoner, I shall take your side in this matter, so you now have two champions on your side." Yorick said,

"Thanks Yorick, I must get back to Ahri now, need to be sure she remains safe." Asiv said,

"You do that, summoner, I have other matters to attend to." Yorick said, before walking off, being one of the most underused champions in the league gave him a lot of free time to do other things,

Once Asiv returned to his and Ahri's room, he saw Ahri come out from the bathroom holding her stomach and looking quite ill,

"S-Sorry for my indecent appearance...I-" Ahri quickly ran back in and Asiv could hear her throwing up into the toilet, he went over to her and rubbed her back trying to aid her in any way possible,

"It's okay, this is a big change for us both." Asiv said, Ahri flushed away the contents in the toilet after another few moments,

Asiv carried her bridal style over to the bed then set her down before sitting with her back to his front as he massaged her shoulders,

"Take it easy now, we'll get through this." Asiv said, Ahri nuzzled close to him and purred as he massaged her,

Just then there was a knock at their door, Asiv went over to open it, to see Sona there,

"Is Ahri alright? I heard her 'incident' just now from my room." Sona said telepathically,

"She's fine, just a little nauseated, does your healing spell happen to soothe nausea?" Asiv asked,

"It does to an extent." Sona said, she had used it before when the stomach flu spread like wildfire a few months back, no one was happy, even Thresh, Mordekaiser, and Hecarim became irritable from the foul smells at the time,

Sona stepped in and played a chord that would soothe Ahri's Nausea, which helped her out a bit,

"Thanks Sona." Asiv and Ahri said in unison,

"It's no trouble at all, but you know..." Sona trailed off,

"You two would make a cute couple." Sona said,

Asiv and Ahri laughed a bit at this but on the inside were hoping their laughs didn't sound suspicious,

Sona was summoned a short time later, cutting her visit short,

"So Ahri, I hope it's not a problem but..." Asiv said,

"Yorick knows now, the guy can really dig deep, even figuratively he does it well." Asiv said,

Ahri just shrugged in response, no one really spoke to Yorick as many found him a bit creepy, so no one would ever think about asking him,

"He also informed me that if the Kinkou found out, I can declare this an institute matter, thus giving us a chance to save the child." Asiv said,

"Sounds good to me." Ahri said happily, the two of them continued their affectionate acts towards one another,

"They would not stop laughing! I AM EVIL!" Veigar said as he walked through the halls, the tiny master of evil then heard something that caught his curious yordle ears,

"They are clearly hiding something, Asiv, Ahri AND Akali are." Shen said to Kennen,

"Asiv and Ahri? They're from Ionia but Ionia is partially managed by the Kinkou, and Akali's in on it? Interesting." Veigar thought, as he listened carefully, while remaining out of sight,

"Perhaps they have secret information regarding the Ionian government." Lee Sin said,

"It is a possibility, but Akali knows better than to hide that from me." Shen said,

"It may be something beyond your understanding." Lee Sin replied,

"Whenever I or Kennen so much as mention Ahri's condition, Akali and Asiv seem to grow nervous." Shen said,

"Something about Ahri? I wonder-"

"What are you doing?" Kennen asked the mage Yordle, making Veigar jump for a moment,

"I overheard Shen and Lee Sin speaking of Ahri, and how Akali and Asiv both get nervous upon the sheer mention of Ahri's condition." Veigar said,

"I must get Teemo to try and scout again, I have important work to do throughout the next few days." Kennen said,

Meanwhile, Asiv had helped Ahri to the point she fell asleep, so he went out again, he went towards the library and found Syndra there, restlessly browsing the shelves,

"Need some help?" He asked her, Syndra looked towards him with a cold blank stare,

"What is it to you?" Syndra replied,

"Just figured I would offer some help." Asiv said, Syndra sighed,

"I'm looking for...a book on...dating." Syndra said, turning noticeably red,

"I see..." Asiv mused teasingly,

"Who's the guy?" Asiv asked,

"None of your business." Syndra snapped,

"I know where the book is, I'll tell you, if you tell me who you got your eye on." Asiv said with a smirk,

Syndra growled, she knew she couldn't scare Asiv away, plus she was desperate,

"It's...Zed..." Syndra mumbled, audible enough for Asiv to just barely catch it,

"Was that so hard~?" Asiv chimed teasingly,

He then picked up a book off the shelf next to him, right at shoulder height,

"Here you go." Asiv said,

Syndra turned red then floated away with the book,

"Now let's see..." Asiv said to himself, browsing through books trying to find what he needed,

"Here we are." Asiv said to himself, he picked up a book titled "Idiot's guide to child care",

"Why would you need that?" Syndra asked from nearby,

"Not like you need to know." Asiv said with an eyebrow raised,

"I told you my agenda, what's fair is fair." Syndra said, crossing her arms,

"Otherwise, I'll tell people about your 'naughty' moments with Ahri." Syndra smirked,

"What the-? How did-?" Asiv pulled Syndra close to himself,

"How did you know?!" He whispered loudly,

"I sometimes send my dark matter out to see what goes on around the institute, I watched you two in the bathtub a couple days ago, and your naughty tease last night." Syndra replied with a smirk,

"So...you masturbated to it?" Asiv asked,

Syndra turned a darker shade of red than before, "H-Hardly! It wasn't worth touching myself over!" In reality though, she orgasmed three times while playing with herself,

"Anyway, if you must know, Ahri's pregnant, and the Kinkou don't want Ahri to reproduce, they believe it'll be a rerun of her past."

Asiv said,

"People fear what they cannot understand." Syndra replied,

"So far no one from the Kinkou beside Akali knows, and she's helping us hide it." Asiv said,

"...I shall keep this quiet as well." Syndra said flatly,

Asiv was taken aback by her response,

Syndra then realized she said that out loud, and turned red, "D-Don't get me w-wrong, but the situation reminds me...of m-my days long ago." Syndra said,

"I knew you had a soft spot~" Asiv teased,

"I-I do not!This is purely for my own reasoning!" Syndra denied, in reality though, she wanted to prevent anyone else getting the unfair judgment she faced,

Later that night, Asiv and Ahri were fast asleep, but Asiv's slumber was anything but peaceful,

He dreamt of him and Ahri in the sakura groves of Ionia together with a small child, she had nine snow white fox tails, silver hair like Asiv and white fluffy fox ears, and wore a pink sundress,

Asiv, Ahri and their daughter were having a picnic together, everything was fine until suddenly, a feather-like blade stuck into the tree they sat under, barely missing Asiv, he tried to shout "run" but his voice wouldn't work, he then motioned for Ahri to follow him, who nodded and picked up the child, as Asiv ran he looked back and saw Ahri was running, but not going anywhere, suddenly a volley of similar feathers darted straight for her and their child.

Asiv shot up awake right before they made contact, sweating and panting,

"Feathers? Why feathers? Are they to represent something to come?" Asiv thought as he calmed down,

he looked towards Ahri and saw she was still asleep, he sighed in relief then wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, and Ahri nuzzled closer to him in her sleep,

"I need to go see Zilean in the morning." Asiv thought as the last moment in his dream replayed in his head over and over like a broken record.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to release more soon. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**What up guys, I'm back with a new chapter, sorry I took so long I was touring Japan for the past 3 days and finally acquired a rest day, so yeah, here's the next chapter.**

Asiv just got out of a match where he worked with Nasus, out of all the immortal champions, Nasus was his favorite to be around, as he always had something very interesting to share, Kindred was kinda odd though, especially Lamb, constantly talking about the thousands of ways to die and how that makes death beautiful,

Asiv was then approached by Veigar, which was unusual as Veigar almost never spoke to anyone, unless he was threatening to end them,

"Summoner Asiv, I hear you and Akali are hiding something from Shen and Kennen about Akali, is this rumor true?" Veigar questioned,

"No, it is not." Asiv said sternly, he had gotten better about denying and putting on a stern visage when doing so,

"You and I both know that's a lie, Asiv." Veigar said,

"What proof do you have?" Asiv crossed his arms, looking at the midget sorcerer,

"I can see the fear in your heart, it is there, you cannot deny it!" Veigar said,

Asiv then attempted to walk away, only for Veigar to put up his pentagon trap around him,

"You aren't going anywhere until I get answers!" Veigar shouted, pounding the end of his staff on the floor,

Asiv sighed then used his flash spell to get over the wall,

"I forgot he could do that!" Veigar face palmed,

Asiv then teleported away after Veigar continued his persistence,

"Persistent little bitch." Asiv groaned after he teleported into his and Ahri's room,

Ahri was on their bed reading a book, normally she'd be entertained by all the action in the rift, but she had to make due, Asiv made sure to bring in six new books for her every time she finished any current ones,

"Hey there Ahri, not feeling nauseous are you?" Asiv asked,

"I had a little bit of an episode earlier, but I'm fine now." Ahri said, her ears twitching and tails swishing around happily as Asiv laid next to her,

Meanwhile Syndra was talking with Zed, the two were VERY isolated from the rest of the champs, but got along just fine,

"Anything new I might be interested in?" Zed asked Syndra,

"Not much except that Asiv and Ahri are a couple now." Syndra said, sipping from her wine glass,

Zed raised an eyebrow behind his mask, he heard how Asiv and Ahri DID NOT get along and for them to suddenly be a couple...his curiosity was piqued,

"Tell me more, Sovereign." Zed asked,

"Well, do you remember the festivities when Asiv and Ahri carried a match to save Ionian territory?" Syndra answered, crossing one leg over the other as she sat on a makeshift throne of her orbs,

Zed nodded before removing his mask as Syndra offered him a glass of wine as well, his scarred face made his blood-red eyes seem even more menacing than his mask did,

"Well apparently, Asiv and Ahri were so drunk afterwards that Asiv ended up... 'knocking her up', as they say these days." Syndra said,

Zed's eyebrows raised in surprise to hear this, not that he cared about Asiv in the slightest, in fact he hated the amber-eyed summoner almost as much as he hated Shen,

Syndra hated Asiv as well but only considered him a minor nuisance, and was less likely to kill Asiv than Zed was.

"Very interesting, I am curious if Shen, Akali or Kennen are aware." Zed said,

Little were they either of them aware that Sona had secretly listened in on them, her curiosity got the best of her but was curious as to why Asiv and Ahri kept it secret,

"I am certain they would have slain the fox or aborted the child by now if they knew." Syndra said,

Sona's eyes widened, she could lose one of her friends? Much worse both Ahri AND the child she was now bearing,

She quietly made her way down the hall, little did she know Zed had known she was there all along,

"The maven of the strings was outside the door and heard us, should we endure she pays for her intrusion?" Syndra asked,

Zed shook his head, "the more the word gets out, the more likely Asiv will suffer, leaving Shen left for me to torment." Zed said sadistically,

Syndra then tried flirting with Zed as she let him have his glory, and she wanted him,

"I do like it when you get bloodthirsty." Syndra said in a sultry manner,

"Oh really now?" Zed smirked,

"It turns me on~" Syndra mused,

Zed didn't know what had gotten into him, he suddenly couldn't resist the sovereign,

 ** _(Gotcha! We're not going into a smut scene!)_**

Meanwhile, Asiv and Ahri were in town near the league, Asiv managed to sneak them both out of their room with a teleport spell, as to avoid Shen and Kennen,

Asiv had decided to bring Ahri to a small sushi place, much like the ones in Ionia,

"So Asiv, I've been meaning to ask you something." Ahri said before popping a spicy tuna roll in her mouth,

"Fire away." Asiv said before eating a piece of his sashimi,

"Well, what inspired you to become a summoner?" Ahri asked,

"Well, during the war against Noxus, Ionia was left with the difficult choice of drafting children ages 12 and up, I was among them, however, no matter how hard I trained or tried, I was unable to lift a sword, bow, spear, you name it, I couldn't carry it." Asiv said with a bit of a laugh of embarrassment,

"So, what happened?" Ahri asked,

"Well, they were going to declare me a lost cause, but tried one last thing, they had me try my hand at being an assassin and I showed promise, however, something happened that forced me out of the military." Asiv said,

"What?" Ahri asked, her interest piqued as she ate her twelfth spicy tuna roll,

"You know Draven, right?" Asiv asked her,

Ahri nodded in response,

"Well, he did this to me." Asiv's said, lifting up the left side of his shirt a bit, revealing a scar going across his side, leaving Ahri shocked and surprised that she hadn't seen it sooner,

"He severely damaged my kidney, so, Shen performed the operation for a transplant, I was to step aside during my recovery, and during my recovery, the institute of war was established, giving me the chance to continue fighting for Ionia without the dangers of the battlefield." Asiv said,

"You killed people without them knowing their end was coming? Guess we're almost the same." Ahri said,

"Only thing is, while the war faded, my memories of the officials, generals, and soldiers I had slain, their faces in their last moments...that's something you never forget." Asiv said, gripping his chopsticks tightly, a faint cracking could be heard,

"He's right...the faces of my victims are not so easily forgotten." Ahri thought,

"But you know...having someone by me now, just makes things not feel so bad." Asiv said with a smile,

"You did it to protect Ionia, no one would hold it against you...well, Noxus probably would." Ahri giggled,

"Yes, you should've seen Swain's face when I had slain one of the generals right before his eyes." Asiv laughed,

"He was like, 'Find the perpetrator! I want his head on a silver platter! Beatrice would like that!'" Asiv said in a half-ass'd impression,

Ahri giggled remembering how much Swain tends to his raven he named Beatrice,

Ahri felt that her and Asiv were two of a kind, specially meant for one another.

After they finished and paid, little did they know they were being watched as they left the establishment,

"Ugh, a traitor of the Vastaya, falling in love with a human? Disgusting." A female voice said,

"I don't know, they seem happy like we are, not sure how she's a traitor if we never even knew her too well in the first place, as well as her being a rather neutral party, Xayah." An upbeat male voice said,

"That's not the point, Rakan, after what humans did to the Vastaya, they need to pay for their crimes." Xayah replied,

"But I don't recognize him, plus, we both heard him, ex-assassin of the Ionian military, was in recovery until the institute was established, the institute's council is also a mix of humans and Vastaya, Linda hard to be against us when they gave Vastaya a say in things here." Rakan said,

"The point is, after what they did, NONE of them should be allowed to befriend us, especially NOT sweet talk their way into our pants." Xayah replied,

"You mean like how I do with you?" Rakan said teasingly,

Xayah's face turned a bit red knowing he was right, he did have that kinda charm on her,

"A-Anyway, we need to split them up." Xayah's said,

"Yikes, operation: heartbreaker? I don't know...she was always so lonely before, wouldn't that be a bit harsh?" Rakan replied,

"Vastaya need to remain separate from humans, I'm only okay with humans summoning me so long as it's regarding Vastaya matters." Xayah replied,

"Well those two DID preserve that grove you love so much." Rakan replied,

Xayah's just groaned, "You're just gonna keep trying to guilt trip me, aren't you?"

"In a way, yes." Rakan chirped, it was quite obvious he didn't feel as strong about Vastaya and human separation as Xayah did, and that kind of annoyed Xayah.


	9. Chapter 9

**What up guys, sorry I took longer than I expected to post this, the jet lag really had a tight grip on me.**

Shen was going over some paperwork in the infirmary late at night, and right when he least expected it, there was a knock at the infirmary door,

"Come in." He said, only to be greeted by none other than Xayah and Rakan, two champs he rarely ever interacted with,

"I wanted to wait until morning, but Rakan insisted I see you tonight." Xayah said,

"What ails you at the moment?" Shen asked,

"It's not so much physically as it is mentally." Xayah replied,

"I'm sure you've heard of Ahri, one of the most popular champions here." Rakan said,

"What about her?" Shen asked,

"Well...she's dating a summoner apparently." Rakan said,

"Gold amber eyes, primarily wears black, silver hair reaching the back of his waistline." Xayah described Asiv,

"Asiv? I assure you there is nothing going on between him and the fox." Shen said,

"I wouldn't put my money where my mouth is if I were you, we saw them in town earlier today." Xayah replied, polishing one of her feather-like blades,

"Yeah, holding hands, laughing with each other, the whole nine yards." Rakan said,

"I will look into this, knowing this as well as how much time they have spent together lately gives me a bad feeling." Shen said,

Xayah and Rakan then took their leave,

"Seriously, not sure what's so wrong here about Ahri being with a human, I mean, it's not like it's hurting anyone." Rakan said,

"It's the principle of it all, have you EVER heard of a Vastayan and a Human co-existing in such a way?" Xayah said with a hint of disgust,

"No, but there's a first time for everything." Rakan replied,

"Honestly, you are impossible sometimes." Xayah groaned in frustration,

"You're sexy when you get mad~" Rakan teased, as they entered their room,

"D-Don't think sweet talking me is gonna win you this." Xayah said, before Rakan started massaging her shoulders,

"Relax sweetheart, you're getting really worked up." Rakan said,

Xayah groaned, knowing Rakan was winning this dispute,

"F-Fine...I'll let it go for toniiiight~" Xayah said as Rakan massaged her shoulders right where she liked it best,

Meanwhile, Asiv was in his and Ahri's room watching a romantic comedy with Ahri, well Ahri WAS watching it before she fell asleep on Asiv's lap,

He turned off the hextech television and carried Ahri over to their bed, then laid her down gently and held her close,

"I love you, beautiful." Asiv said, before kissing her forehead which she nuzzled under his chin in response as she slept,

Asiv knew Syndra was using her orbs again to "spy" on them, he looked in its general direction just before it disappeared,

Syndra sighed as she sat in the tub, watching her orbs of dark matter float in a figure right around her knees,

"Can I really let Asiv and Ahri suffer?" Syndra asked herself,

"What makes you think you don't want to let them suffer? What have they ever done for you?!" She mentally argued with herself,

"It's thanks to Asiv I'm with Zed now, so why not help as thanks?" Syndra said,

"You're going soft! The world has been cruel! The moment you drop those walls you set, the world will overrun you once more!"

Syndra didn't know what happened to her, she was going soft, what was it about Asiv and Ahri's predicament that swirled her emotions into a Baron Nashor sized mess?

Before these two, she never gave a rats ass about anyone but herself,

"What's happening to me? I've never cared for anything that didn't involve me." Syndra said,

She continued arguing with herself for a large portion of the night,

The next morning, Asiv woke up to the sound of knocking at the door,

He got up and walked over to open it, to see Shen there,

"Shen? What are you doing here this early?" Asiv asked with a yawn, it was 5:37 AM,

"I know your association with Ahri." Shen said,

"You're rather slow then, I've been monitoring her condition." Asiv said,

"I know you two are lovers now, I find it a bit suspicious that two individuals who couldn't stand one another are suddenly lovers as if nothing happened." Shen said,

"And how long did it take you to find that out? Do I need to drag out the slowpoke meme?" Asiv asked,

"I request to see Ahri in the next few days to examine her myself, as I wish to analyze this 'arcane over exposure' more." Shen said,

Asiv's blood turned to ice, he knew if he said "no", Shen would find this suspicious in seconds, however Shen already knew it was a false ailment and knew his suspicions of Akali were confirmed, she WAS hiding something from him, but Asiv didn't know Shen was aware it was a ruse,

"Sure, I guess." Asiv replied, trying to conceal how nervous he was,

"Alright, I shall take my leave then." Shen said before walking away,

Asiv closed the door and leaned back against it, sighing as he knew this ruse won't last much longer and Shen will end this the moment he figured out,

"Asiv? Is everything okay?" Ahri asked, walking out from the bedroom,

"No, Shen is catching on and wants to check-up on you HIMSELF." Asiv said,

Ahri immediately felt her blood turn icy as well, and thought exactly what Asiv was thinking,

"Asiv, we can't hide this any longer, but I have an idea." Ahri said, once she told Asiv her idea, Asiv contacted the council, explained Ahri's plan and the council agreed to it,

Later that day, all the champions gathered in the meeting hall, but were surprised to see Ahri and Asiv walk up to the podium instead of a council member,

"Everyone, we have an important announcement to make." Asiv said, suddenly everyone in the hall went silent as to listen,

"So as most of you know, me and Asiv were not the best of friends almost a month ago." Ahri said,

"Yeah! Everyone knew that!" Rumble shouted from the back row,

"Well, me and Ahri ended up teaming up to reach a common goal shortly after our counseling with Ryze, and after a series of...unpredictable events, we became lovers, however, that's not the announcement, the announcement is..." Asiv motioned for Ahri to speak,

"...I'm pregnant." She said,

Everyone in the crowd started to murmur amongst themselves,

"But due to Ionian law, Ahri is supposed to have it forcefully aborted...by them!" Asiv said, pointing towards Akali, Shen and Kennen, who didn't even flinch,

Everyone in the hall was now in an uproar, even Noxus and Zaun champions,

"Infant murderers!"

"Heartless savages!"

"What cowards! Picking on the defenseless!"

"By the laws of Ionia, we must abort it since you have confirmed it." Shen said, standing up,

"Not so fast! Due to my rank I'm able to declare it as a matter for the league to deal with, meaning, we have a say in it!" Asiv said, showing Shen the paperwork the council signed,

"Very well, but you need champions to support you." Shen said,

"I'm with them." Akali said,

"What? You defy the Kinkou? Are you aware of the punishment that may follow?" Kennen asked,

"Yes, but I don't care, they're my friends, and I'll stick by them." Akali said, getting up on the stage,

"I am with summoner Asiv and Ahri as well." Yorick said, walking on to the stage next to them,

"So am I." Ashe said,

"Don't forget me!" Ivern said, joining them,

Sona played a few chords, with words appearing above her, saying,

"I wish to help as well."

Suddenly, Syndra burst into the hall and as she walked, Skarner, and Poppy got up and followed her down the central isle,

"I am with them, after a long debate with myself, I chose to aid them." Syndra said,

"But we already have five champs, Syndra." Asiv said,

"True, but these matters are best two out of three matches." Syndra said,

"Does anyone else wish to help?" Syndra asked,

"Draven will! Draven needs more fans!" Draven said before walking up on to the stage,

"I shall aid you as well, justice shall be served by my hand." Kayle said, Asiv knew the Judicator was big on justice, and considered terrible things being done to children as heresy,

"Very well." Shen said, scowling at Akali for "Betraying" the Kinkou,

"We shall assemble our teams as well." Shen said,

After he did so, the lineups were the following,

Kinkou side:

Kinkou Primary: Shen, Kennen, Xayah, Rakan, Lee Sin

Kinkou Secondary: Veigar, Morgana, Jinx, Nocturne, Renekton

Asiv's side:

Asiv's primary: Ivern, Akali, Sona, Ashe, Yorick.

Asiv's Secondary: Kayle, Draven, Syndra, Poppy, Skarner

Asiv knew this was going to be difficult, but he believed in the champs who wished to aid him,

"However! In addition to aborting the child if we win, Akali will also be removed from the Kinkou, active upon our victory." Shen said,

"Very well, I accept." Akali said,

The champions who joined the Kinkou's side (Secondary) were more than likely just there to try and make Asiv and Ahri suffer.

A short time later, the summoners gathered, Asiv was among the summoners who were to be involved with the matches, and chose to summon Yorick, Asiv felt a drop of sweat roll down his cheek, it was clear he was nervous,

"This is it, the moment of truth." Asiv thought as the countdown reached zero.

Round 1

Blue side (Asiv)

Top: Yorick

Mid: Akali

Jg: Ivern

Support: Sona

ADC: Ashe

Red side (Kinkou)

Top: Shen

Mid: Kennen

Jg: Lee Sin

ADC: Xayah

Support: Rakan

 **To be continued, hey guys, hope you're ready for the final climax here, Asiv's ragtag team, vs the Kinkou, now keep in mind, I'm not one of those people who always go the "happily ever after" route, so keep in mind, I MIGHT make this a tragic ending.**


End file.
